A Quarter After One
by Sabriel B. Parthenopaeus
Summary: It’s a quarter after one and he was all she could think about. Reaching for the phone he just couldn’t take another moment without her… One-Shot Kagome/Sesshomaru


Title: A Quarter After One

By: Sabriel B. Parthenopaeus

Summary: It's a quarter after one and he was all she could think about. Reaching for the phone he just couldn't take another moment without her… One-Shot Kagome/Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: "A Quarter After One" Is based of the country song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum

A/N: This story is also based on my feeling for my ex-boyfriend who sadly is still one of my best friends and is unaware of my deepest affections for him

* * *

_**1:15 AM **_

Kagome sat there on the hardwood floor in her bleak and tiny one-bedroom apartment. With photographs scattered all across the floor. The room was nearly covered in darkness the only source of light within the room was by the scented vanilla candles that she had lit earlier on. There as she sat all alone in the near darkness. She was indeed a true natural beauty after all. With long wavy jet black hair that cascaded around her face and form; beautiful and exotic light blue with a tint of gray eyes that pierced through the darkness. She wasn't too fat, nor was she too thin; she was simply average, but perfect. Reaching out for another picture, Kagome held it before her. There in the photo was herself smiling with joy with arms wrapped around a handsome man with sliver hair and dark golden eyes. Even if he was not smiling something within his eyes shined out with pure happiness. With a long index finger she traced the outline of the man's face longingly. Oh, how could she ever stop herself from thinking about him? It was fruitless to ever move on from someone who still held your heart within their hands. "_I wonder if he ever thinks about me_?" she had wondered to herself.

_Picture-perfect mem'ries_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone_

_'Cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me, it happens all the time_

Shaking her head, "No…he would never…his' feelings for me…are not the same as they once where…" she trilled off with sadness as she stood up. No matter how much she cried, screamed, or tried not to think about him and move on…she could not fight it anymore. He was too deep within her heart and soul to just disregard him like that, as if he never meant anything to her. He didn't mean nothing, he meant everything to her. Even if she didn't mean anything to him…she still loved him with all her heart. Perhaps one day someone will come within her life, but no one could ever really fulfill the empty void within, only him. Looking into her small mini refrigerator she saw a half empty bottle of vodka from the other night. Normally, she would desist on drinking alone, but right now…she really didn't care, she was in pain and wanted some relief, and if by getting completely shit-faced by doing so god help her, because by god she needed this more than anyone. Not bothering to pour herself a glass or mix the liquor with anything else. She gulped down a mouthful of the foul tasting liquid. Oh, how did she hate this stuff without it mixed with anything. After downing some more of vodka she stumbled over to the nightstand where she nearly tripped over her own two feet. Yes, it didn't take too long, or much to get her drunk. After dropping the bottle of vodka down onto the floor with a loud thud and the rest of the vodka slipped onto the floor and onto some several photos, she looked over to the black cordless phone up on the wall. Not being able to take it anymore she reached for the phone, she need him still no matter what. She needed him.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm (all alone) (a little drunk)_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Across town the handsome man with sliver hair and dark golden eyes from the photographs stood outside of his beautiful, but yet enormous penthouse apartment onto his balcony. The same apartment he once shared with her, Kagome Higurashi the woman who still unknowingly held his heart. He tilted back his head and took another shot from the whiskey bottle in his right-hand. God, how did he hated this shit, but right now it was his escape, but even after nearly consuming a damn near whole bottle of this shit, he still couldn't escape from the pain of guilt within his chest. The guilt of loosing her…was too painful to admit out loud. That he was such a fool to let such a woman go free…it was ridiculous…

Walking back into the apartment, he couldn't stop himself from looking at the front door. Oh, by god he was an idiot. His brother was right he was a goddamn fool. For it's been a total of one-hundred and fifty days since their break-up and the end of their four years and six months relationship. Painful enough to admit it he was the sorry-ass who ended it. Now he was the sorry sap one who needed her and loved her. Still thought of her and the way she swept into his life without so much as any force at all, and he was the dumb-ass who ever walked the earth that pushed her away. He couldn't sit back and watch another man steal her away. He couldn't allow it, or wouldn't. Taking back another shot of the whiskey now empting the bottle completely, he reached for the phone on the wall near the kitchen.

"I rather hurt by knowing the truth--than feel nothing at all… I deserve this--" he told himself wistfully, as he dialed out her cell-phone number.

__

Another shot 'a whiskey  
Can't stop lookin' at the door  
Wishin' you'd come sweepin' in  
The way you did before

_[__**RING!**__]_

Before she could even reach for the cordless phone, her own cell-phone went off. Without missing a beep she dashed off towards her bedroom. Nearly tripping over herself by the fourth ring she found her LG Dare cell-phone and looked at the screen to see who was calling her at this time of night, it was none other than her ex-boyfriend, Sesshomaru. Without hesitation she pressed 'answer' instead of 'ignore' on the touchpad. "Hello?" she answered.

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru?"

__

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now, oh wow  
Oh baby, I need you now

**___The End___**


End file.
